2014.02.23 - The Mystery of Spider-Girl
Ah what a great, /Normal/ day in Metropolis! Had a great day at school, popped over to Aunt May's for dinner, and now Spider-Man was swinging through the city on his nightly patrol. So far the only conflict was two locals having a heated argument over who got a primo parking spot. Joy. Spider-Man stopped on a lamppost just above a busy street to muse quietly to himself, "Alright then! One more lap around down, and if no baddies or big Earth-shattering disasters maybe I can actually finish the last chapter to 'Skinner'. Maybe. Probably not." o/~ Spider-Man! Spider-Man! Does anything a spider can! o/~ But does that go for the rest of the spider folks? In this town.... /MAYBE/. One person who's pretty close to being able to do everything that Spider-Man can do though is out for a swing. But to be honest, Spider-Girl isn't exactly out for a 'stroll' or even to be on patrol. Instead well... She's trying to clear her head. To sort some stuff out. After all, back home she was in college. She had a job. But here and now...? She doesn't even have a home, and is instead staying with well... That's a story for another time. It's kinda too bad that she doesn't notice who else is out for a swing though, she's just a bit too lost in her own thoughts. Especially as she swings right over that lamp post, a tell tale &THWIP!* ringing out as she fires off another web line. . o O (Wait... Was that...?) O o . "Oh is that /another/ one?" Spidey stood ontop of the lamp post and threw his hands in the air in mock frustration, "That's it, first thing tomorrow morning I'm getting this whole Spider-thing patented!" He launched two web lined against buildings, and quickly sprung forward to catch up with the fellow Spider in spandex, "Fellow arachnid!" He launches another line and catches up with the girl's pace, "You wouldn't happen to be called Mite-Girl because I think that would be an excellent name! Actually that's a terrible name. I now hope that isn't your name." Of course, as Spidey shouts out, one thought just has to cross the female spiders mind. . o O (You've got to be kidding me...) O o . That is before she yanks on her own webline in a way that instead of swinging, she bounces upwards, but also slightly to the side, so she can do a flip before landing on the side of said building. "No. I wouldn't. But if you are who you look like, then odds are you probably don't want me to say too much..." is said as she locks her gaze on Spider-Man. "Well that's not mysterious or anything." He lets go of his line to land on the same building, crawling closer so they wouldn't have to shout at each other but keeping his distance. She looked uncomfortable, perhaps. Never easy to tell with the mask. He stood on the side of the building, perpendicular to the ground and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Ookay then. Well I'm Spider-Man, the friendly neighborhood one. And this is when you say who you are, unless we want to go with Mite-Girl all night." "Spider-Girl. And before you ask.... I've gone by that for years. I won't use that now since you guys already have a Spider-Woman. I'm from an alternate reality. Scarlet Spider will vouch for me...." is said, before the female arachnid reaches for something in her waist band, a small container apparently, where she pulls something out. A cartridge of web fluid. A cartidge that in theory should fit Peters web shooters, if no look just like the ones he uses, unless his web shooters are majorly different from the ones in May's home reality. Said cartridge is also offered to Spidey. "And I'm on the up and up, as this should prove. And yes it's full. Probably the same formula too." He tentatively reached for the canister and observed it. There were differences, but subtle. He walked about in place as he was lost in thought before he burst out, "Oh! You're like another universe me a.../girl/ me!" Underneath the mask he made a face, "And...neat. You met the clone. That fills me with such confidence. My life has become very weird in the last couple of years." Oh boy... "No. Not a girl you." is said even as Spider-Girl closes her eyes. "It's a bit more complex than that, and trust me, you /don't/ want me to say how we're connected. Especially if you think your life is weird." Pause. "Heck, you're probably what...? 18? 19 still? I'm guessing based on web searches and the like. If I told you certain things you'd really find things are even stranger than you want to know."Of course then, she lowers herself down, into a croutch. "And I wouldn't diss Scarlet, even if he is a clone. Or /might/ be a clone. After all, he is part of The Fantastic Four, and is doing good. he could of completely gone the other way." Spider-Man moved to sit against the side of the building, looking over the catridge some more before tossing it towards her, "Oh it can't be all that bad. Or at least it's as bad as things already are clones, alien symbiote things, best friends turned mortal enemies. So you don't have to tell me, Spider-Girl. And I /really/ hope you don't know who I am underneath the mask, or at least going to keep that a Spider-secret. We have those, you know. Part of the thing. Spider-pinky swear too it's a who shebang." He rubbed at the sides of his head, "19 yeah. And /he/ has everything going for him, while I'm stuck being the public menace. Everything is coming up Spidey!" He gave a very overenthusiastic thumbs up. And it's not even that he even hates the Scarlet Spider, but he feels a little left out in an already awkward situation. "Hah!" Yeap. Spider-Girl lets out a slight sound at that... Even as she catches the web cartridge and slips it away. "No. You just have a family still, while he probably has to hide who he is, and his connection to you from everyone. And you have a bit more of a 'bright future' than he does depending on how things go. Which is unfortunate for him. But trust me, no matter how bad things will look for you, you'll always have a 'bright side'." Then well, there's a wince as that age thing sinks in. "And I won't say what I know, or suspect if that's what you want. You can trust me. More so than you could ever imagine. The fact that I have this..." she waves the extra for her web shooters. "Should say more than enough about how well you can trust me." He lets out a soft laugh, "Unless you took it from my dead body." He leaned back onto the building and looked up at the sky. Of course you couldn't see any stars but it was still a pretty site, with even just the moon. He still was shaking a bit, and hopefully the gal couldn't notice. Spider-Man sighed softly, "Yeah. I should check in it's been...a while." He reached into the small compartments in the belt underneath his shirt and pulled out a business card that read "Your Favorite Neighborhood Spider-Man!" and he jotted down a number, "If you ever need to get a hold of me, or want to patrol together that's my number. I'm not going to be the only arachnid in town, time to get used to it." He handed her the card, and smiled underneath the mask, "Good to meet you Spider-Girl." "Good to meet you.... Spider-Man." is said as the card is accepted. All though for a moment or two, it looks /almost/ like Spider-Girl's going to say something else instead. But anyways... And yet... "I'd offer you a card in return, but I don't have one yet. heck, I don't even have my cell phone active right now. but if you need me, try The Baxter Building. If I'm not there you can leave a message. Just watch out for the crazy robots though." Again he raises his hands in the air in defeat, "Wait you know the Fantastic Four too? What I wouldn't give to meet Mr. Fantastic. I must have missed a superhero mixer!" He pointed towards Spider-Girl, "But fine, I will. Take care of yourself out there. If I'm the Batman of this town, I don't want to go through thousands of Robins like he has. Because /clearly/ you all have been inspired by me." He jokes. But really he has no idea who this girl is. For now, she seemed trustworthy enough to work along side. Inspired by him...? More so than Spider-Man could ever imagine. But still, there is a nod from Spider-Girl. "If he ever digs himself out of the lab so I can introduce myself to him, I'll introduce you to him." is said before Spider-Girl shakes her head. "And I wouldn't joke about going through people like that. Trust me." "Good point. And that Bat-dude sounds like a bit of a jerk anyway. Happy hunting!" He salutes to her as he lets go of the side of the building falling backwards, and launches a line to do one more sweep across the city. He wondered if any more clones, duplicates, or other crazy things would pop up. Clearly he met all of them. Right? Category:Log